


非典型軍需官 Unusual Quartermaster

by Leaver_Ye



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: *约书亚：Joshua，意为Saviour，救主。





	1. Chapter 1

　　在看到自己的任务提示上写着“本次任务将由Q支部部长Q化名约书亚·乔布斯（Joshua·Jobs）陪同”时，邦德觉得自己看到了过量信息从他脑子里还算强悍的神经上流过，摩擦出的一大串电火花噼里啪啦地把他理智烧了个精光。

　　且不用说他已经将近十年没有和人一同出过任务了，更何况这个人选竟然是Q？他可不想在保护不成的情况下，顶上一个巨大无比的“不作为”罪名，要知道，MI6培养一个像Q一样的高级技术人员，可要比培养一个“金光闪闪”的顶级特工还要更加困难。

　　而无论是现任的M先生，还是前任的M夫人，都在邦德面前反复强调过Q的不可替代性，他的年轻得体、稳重老成、不可多得的高智商以及能力，还有英俊，见鬼的英俊，但请问这和我有什么关系，这些都没法改变他还不足三十岁的年轻和阅历的缺乏，邦德想，还有，既然他是这么样一个珍贵的小动物，你们就应该乖乖地把他关在MI6的玻璃笼子里,而不是放他去外面“广袤却危险”的天地里肆意妄为。

　　外勤任务？那不是Q应该涉足的领域，瞧瞧他那瘦削的身板，能经得起几下摆弄？还有莫妮佩妮提过的恐飞，无论真实与否，这都足以作为不适合出外勤的理由了。

　　多么不幸，这个任务还没有开始，邦德就已经在脑海里构想出了他那“尊敬”的上司——加雷斯·马洛里会在他疏忽之后，把Q无法正常工作的怨气全都发泄到自己身上的场景了。

　　尽管多年来生活在炮火纷飞的一线，他的听力早已经算不上太好，在绝大多数情况下，他坐得离那个学生时代班主任似的M先生远一点儿，就不怎么听得清他的数落了。但你要知道，对于邦德来说，远离美酒佳人在一个地方呆上两三个小时，那可真是——无法忍受。

　　他受够提心吊胆了，更何况是双人份的？绝不。

　　邦德抱着和真正的“不作为”、“沉默抵抗”的心情穿过了大半个MI6走向了马洛里的办公室，路途中他甚至开始思考起这样的办公格局是否就是惩罚的附加项，毕竟他每次任务之后都要依次去00支部和Q支部报道，最后再去现任的“M”那儿，不多不少，刚刚好把MI6跑个遍。

　　令他惊讶的是，办公室里已经有一个人了，他能听见那人年轻而略高的声线穿透那扇厚厚的木门，满满的全是愤懑。

　　“M先生，您很清楚我不可能离开MI6。”

　　“为什么不可以，这几年来，你着手培养了许多内勤，尽管他们才华仍不如你，但场控方面相当优秀。”

　　“噢，是吗，那我真应该多谢您的‘谬赞’和‘赏识’。”

　　这种讽刺的语调，一定不会是那位遭两代M青睐的Q吧，邦德的手尴尬地悬停在门把手上，他当然很清楚那个看起来沉默而温和的军需官其实拥有一张利嘴，但对面是马洛里，并不是某个轻浮的00特工。

　　很好，邦德无奈地想，他一失误连带着把自己也骂了进去。

　　在他短暂的犹豫里，里面又开始了新一轮的争执，Q的嗓音听起来湿润了一些，看来马洛里还特意给他备了茶。而他可从来没享受过这种待遇，大多情况下他都是被召唤过去挨骂的，再好一点就是扔给他新的任务，那种情况他又绝不可能久留，更别说喝茶了。

　　“我是作为技术人员来到这里的，不是作为特工。”

　　“我并没有要求你作为特工陪同007一起出任务，你本来就是作为技术人员参与其中，需要我提点上一次幽灵党的事吗？你比我想象的优秀。”

　　邦德隔着门板都能想到那个年轻人吃瘪后撇嘴的样子，那双橄榄色的眼睛会不悦地眯起来，配上他微翘的嘴唇，看起来像大只些的猫科动物，该死的，他为什么会记得这么清楚。

　　Q清了清嗓子，这多半意味着他找到了翻盘的机会，或是准备做出什么爆炸性发言，邦德悄无声息地按下门把，他确信正对着大门的马洛里一定看见了，但他却并没有出声提醒Q。

　　“……我本人对詹姆斯·邦德那种毫无希望、几乎自毁性的迷恋，会在我们并肩作战时毁了一切，我想那并不是您想看到的结果。”

　　邦德突然觉得手下的门把像是一尾游鱼那么滑，从手心里突然就溜开了，门打开的时候并不如他原先想象的那样先看到马洛里，而是正对着Q毛茸茸的后脑勺，“……什么？！”

　　“早上好，007，”Q转过头，面上的表情和他任何一天看到的并没有任何不同，“偷听他人谈话并非绅士之举。”

　　这个时候说路过未免太过做作，邦德扬了扬手中的任务说明，“我有事来找您，而这一切只是个偶然。”他很想补一句“我什么都没听到”，但欲盖弥彰的效果也许不要“更好”。

　　但看上去Q根本没在意他，只是客套的打个招呼而已，他很快就又转过头去面对着马洛里，“所以您的决定？”

　　“我以为你踏进这个办公室的目的只是为了试探我的底线，而并非更改我的决定，Q，你知道的，那张纸上白纸黑字地印着的东西，是不会更改的。”马洛里双手交错在身前，鸽羽般灰蓝的眼睛闪烁了一下，满满都是胜券在握的样子。

　　“您是在挑战我作为‘技术人员’的能力？”

　　“我想我们说得并不是同一种‘能力’，但这的确是给你的一个挑战。”

　　Q长叹了一口气，他平直的肩线在并不修身的西装里垮了下去，背脊上出现了一道不太好看的折痕，这让如邦德这样无法自控地注重形象的人有一点儿在意，“我要求加工资。”

　　“当然可以，翻倍。”

　　“我还有贷款要还，三倍。”

　　马洛里短促地笑了一下，“任务经费如有剩余，都是你的。”

　　好吧，如果他没有看错，Q是回过头来意味深长地瞪了他一眼？他好像没太搞清楚这其中的暗示，但马洛里的意思应该是这事儿就这么绕过他拍板决定了？“所以你们根本没有考虑我的意见是吗？”

　　“事实上，007，”马洛里浅啜了一口杯子里的大吉岭，“我根本没有考虑你们两个的意见，你们都知道MI6的近况，而这个任务上周就已经封档决定了，尽管我相信Q有能力改变这个事实，但我想他现在没这个念头了。”

　　这种时候邦德非常庆幸，至少他的两位上司都十分坦诚，不会让他辩驳半天再给出一句“这无法改变”。但是Q就这么简单的被钱收买了吗？！他想他应该好好地教教这个年轻人，有些东西不是随随便便用钱就能交付出去的。

　　Q用一种非常优雅的姿态喝光了自己那杯茶，“十分感谢您的款待。”

　　马洛里将他们俩送至门口，“我相信你的专业性，”Q点着头，恢复了那种老派的沉稳，“别给他太大‘惊喜’。”

　　“我以为那就是您最希望看到的，”Q感觉自己的喉头稍紧了一下，“我会尽量不让他‘惊喜’。”

　　“也许吧，祝你好运，Q。”

　　Q很庆幸邦德还处在方才自己那席话造成的震惊中，并没有把过多的心思放在自己和马洛里的交谈上，他的确没想到马洛里会这么明显的暗示出来，这让他稍有不安。

　　邦德拈着那一叠任务说明跟在Q的身后，Q的假身份描述十分详细，邦德读上去就像是篇小说，为了在回Q支部这段路上不那么尴尬，邦德尝试着打破这个沉默的局面，“约书亚·乔布斯，对此你的解释？”

　　Q的声音又轻又柔，“我是军需官，是你的救主。（Iamaquartermaster，Iamyoursaviour.）*”

　　“……我喜欢这个解释，”邦德似乎没有料到Q会如此坦诚，他听上去像是在读诗，充满韵律和未知的情感，邦德大多时候并不喜欢太过细腻，那让他觉得沉重，可是Q足够年轻，这让他放松下来，“乔布斯，史蒂夫·乔布斯？”

　　Q点了点头，他的小臂把文件夹夹得很紧，不知在为什么而不安。

　　“可你的笔记本是索尼的。”

　　“并不是说我用索尼就不可以迷恋苹果，邦德先生。”

　　“这是迷恋苹果教主，”邦德开了个咬文嚼字的玩笑，“并不是迷恋苹果本身。”他很快地意识到自己这种做法并不那么识时务，迷恋这个词让他突然打了个寒战，他想到了点别的事情。

　　Q有些不悦地捏住了自己食指的第一个指节，那儿可怜兮兮地泛白了，“爱屋及乌。”

　　邦德很明白高情商的做法绝对是回避相关“迷恋”的话题，甚至是装作什么也没有发生。但你要知道，他正对着的这位年轻人基本不动用情商来思考问题，他想，偶尔的一两次低情商的行为并不会影响到他们的关系。

　　更何况在走廊这种逼仄的狭小空间里不说点什么真是太尴尬了不是吗？邦德思考着自己说错话后直接打晕Q不被摄像头拍到的可能性——即使很小但还不足以难倒他，“你刚刚说的那句话是真的吗？”

　　Q几不可见地皱了下眉头，“关于我们这次任务中不能住五星级酒店？”

　　“什么？你真的说了这个吗？为什么不能？”

　　“晃动的狗尾草”对所有的猫科都非常有效，即使他是一只狮子，也无法抗拒这种分散注意力的策略，Q无声地叹着气，“M先生说了，任务经费有剩余的话，都是我的，所以自然需要稍做计划，邦德先生。”

　　“……不，Q，你不能这样，那照这么说，我也同样可以付你钱，难道你就能因此把你的名字从任务计划上抹掉了吗？”

　　Q歪了歪脑袋，似乎是真的在仔细思索着邦德所说的这种可能，但最终的结果只是揭示了他在找一个滴水不漏的拒绝，“我不可能短期的利益放弃我的工作，邦德先生，你给的钱绝对不足以买断我的人生，”邦德听到这里翻了个白眼，Q有的时候真的是过于刻板以至于毫无幽默感，“还有，你想知道你银行存款的确切数字吗，一直处于‘007’消费状态的你自然不会关心这个，可是你要知道，作为007的奢侈生活，和你本人有钱与否根本没有任何关系。”

　　邦德真的有点不爽他们彼此之间的信息不对等，尤其是Q总是能找出些他无法很快予以反驳的切入点来进行嘲讽，而他却没法用同样的方式来对Q，毕竟他唯一能找到的刺激这位军需官的方式就是质疑他的能力，当然，在任务前夕这样做绝对不是明智之举。

　　00支部和Q支部在下一个拐弯就要各自转向不同的方向了，邦德想到，自己大概是没机会弄清楚他想知道的那个问题了。可事实上，是Q不知为什么产生了替他解惑的好心，Q转过头抬眼望着他，表情看起来有点儿严肃，

　　“你大可不必在意我方才的话，007。”

　　“也就是说，你是为了不用参加任务才那么说的对吗？”邦德收回再开更多玩笑的心思，像是松了口气，他很少觉得他人的爱恋对他有影响，更多的情况下，他甚至会尝试着利用这种爱恋，但正如Q所说的，他是他的救主，这不一样。

　　“你收到过的表白比我对你说过的话都多，当做什么都没有听见并没有那么难。”Q丢下他，挺得笔直的脊背看起来单薄得可怜，但显然他比自己想象中的更有种，当然是指的毫不迂回地承认这回事。


	2. Chapter 2

　　任务很“简单”，此处的简单是讽刺的意思，邦德想，他指的是单调。无非又是一个高功能反社会、想要毁掉世界的某某（真不好意思他一眼扫过去连名字都没有记下来），开着一间赌场，不仅买卖人类的欲望，还买卖生命，这次引起MI6的注意，无非是因为有情报反馈那儿有幽灵党的余孽。

　　但这一切同样也只是表象，MI6想要的并不是阻止他的营生，他们只想要那个人，那个知道他所有秘密替他洗黑钱的赌桌荷官，就像多年前他们想要LeChiffre一样。邦德怀着点恶意揣测着，MI6放任这样残忍的运作，是否是为了某些不可言说的秘密。

　　当然，他对这些政治因素并不好奇，但这么看来，知道的太多是真的没什么好处。

　　说到底，邦德内心还是很抗拒这种“不得不以一敌百”的任务的——无论怎样的做法都会被他的那位顶头上司M先生和MI6归结进莽撞、对规则置若罔闻里。另外，在这段坎坷的心路历程里，邦德还很仔细地思考了一下自己不会再有什么养兄或者是见鬼的亲兄弟。哦，对了，还有，这种上升到整个国家层面的危险，显然应该丢给MI5，而不是一个或两个双零特工，真不好意思，他在这一点上还算错了，Q并不是什么00特工，甚至都还算不上个特工。

　　但是排除某些未知因素的话，邦德觉得自己还是能够胜任，即使是还做着六十五公斤的负重训练（他很怀疑那个在办公室里长了好几年蘑菇的年轻人是否真的有这个重量）——未知因素是什么？当然是指的某人对某人“毫无希望的迷恋”，邦德叹了一口气，他仍然陷在那个年轻人是否在拿自己寻开心的犹疑里，毕竟一贯严肃的Q还从没有对他开过这样大的一个玩笑。

　　和那次皇家赌场的任务不同，他没法让Q代替Vesper的位置成为他的同性情人，事实上并非是邦德沉浸在过去里，不能接受这样的安排，而是“某些未知因素”让一切都成了个难以言说的隔阂——他考虑到Q或许会觉得不能接受。而Q却是一脸的无知无觉，他对Bond硬是要求改变任务设定的要求毫无动容，那双翠色的眼睛被掩藏在镜片后，像一个永远都不可能被窥见全貌的秘密。

　　但这个剧情展开未免太过奇幻了，邦德打开MI6给他们写的“故事”，每看一行都能一连翻好几个白眼。他又要参与到赌局之中去打探消息，以一位富可敌国的商人的身份，这不是一件难事，可是Q呢，作为007本次任务的技术支持，他扮演的角色竟然是那位商人的保镖，这他妈是喜剧片吗，邦德觉得瞎子都能从这不同寻常的设定里“看”出毛呢。

　　“要知道，任何一个正常人都不会选择一个像你一样瘦弱的保镖！”

　　“我以为现代社会的猩猩都已经勉为其难地学会了不再以貌取其他的猩猩，”Q不动声色地讽刺着，然后自顾自地笑了起来，“007，你要知道，就算真的出了什么事，他们也是冲着你或者你的钱来的，我们的身份交换只会让我更加的危险。”

　　“而有经验的‘我们’，则会选择悄无声息地解决掉麻烦的保镖，再来进行接下来的行动，”邦德看上去并没有因此而宽慰或认命，他用带着点轻嘲的语气来讽刺面前这个年轻人的毫无经验，他仍企图说服Q放弃这个任务，“外勤没那么简单，Q，死神不会因为你才二十出头风华正茂就放下镰刀，更何况，你死了就没人帮你还贷款了。”

　　“非常精妙的说法，”Q露出了一个算得上欣赏的表情，“但是我已经二十七岁了，我不知道你的时间计量方式和我的有多大区别，其次，如果我死了，也就没人需要住那套公寓了。”事实上银行会收走它，Q暗暗地想，他可不敢往深处去想，要知道那该多可惜，他好多好多年的心血都要付之东流了。

　　“那猫呢？”邦德又问。

　　“那你不知道莫妮佩妮小姐多喜欢，她会愿意收留它们的。”

　　邦德还是不死心，“你难道不会想念它们？”

　　“我以为我们的讨论建立在我已经死了的基础上,”Q笑起来，他和邦德不一样，他可不想让彼此承受一直冷场的尴尬，“我不是你，邦德，我没尝试过‘死而复生’，就更不会知道‘死去’之后我是否还有机会想念我的猫。”

　　在某一瞬间，邦德很想“郑重其事”地告诉他，他的笑话真的一点儿也不好笑，但他最终还是什么也没有说；就像他本打算笑笑来缓和气氛，最后他也什么都没做那样，他盯着Q翕动的睫毛，Q却没再看他，他只是一样一样整理着他的（或者是自己的）东西，表情专注而虔诚，像是在执行什么宗教仪式。

　　“你会后悔的，Q，我想你还没见过血呢。”

　　“我相信我所见过的并不比你少，”Q用一声叹息打断了邦德对于“电脑荧幕之后的血腥无非是看看电影”的腹诽，似乎是在扼腕于邦德的看轻，但他最终只是停下手上的活，向邦德摊开了手掌，“既然你这么担心我，那么，就给我一个你会在任务中保护我的承诺吧。”

　　Q的这一举动让邦德讶然，“你不至于以此为反击？”Q大多数时候都以超乎年龄的成熟和他交流，这让他不太能接受这个用针对他的能力来作为攻击手段的Q。

　　Q皱着眉头的样子看起来带着些孩子气的懵懂，似乎是没能很快理解邦德的意思，他的手因此有些尴尬的悬停在那里，但他不准备就这样收回来，“这并非我不相信你的意思，邦德，”他换了口气继续说下去，“是你不相信自己。”邦德甚至意识不到自己对失去这件事的恐慌，好不容易才明了邦德究竟想说什么的Q这样告诉自己，他以为自己对此麻木不仁，但实际敏感得一塌糊涂，Q当然不会故意伸手去摘下人人脸上都有的那层面具，但他觉得自己有必要“含蓄地”提醒邦德一句——比如我们不能把那个强壮、好看却虚假的自己当做真正的样子。

　　邦德耸了耸肩，明白方才是自己动用了小人之心来看待这个年轻的男孩，他犹豫了几秒，上前握住了Q的手，这是他们在交接器械以外第一次如此亲密，而这个举动让邦德有些惊愕地发现，Q那双本应该仅和键盘亲密接触的手并不像他想象中的那么柔软。

　　“向您进献我的忠诚，Queen。”他半开玩笑着说，轻轻地吻过Q的指骨，似乎是在教他真正的幽默应该是个什么样子，但实际上并不仅是如此，他用拇指不动声色地触摸Q食指的侧边，想要确认自己心里的某一些猜想。

　　但Q很快就意识到了什么似地从邦德手心里抽回了自己的手，眉峰蹙起一道微妙的凹陷，Q真的很敏锐，邦德想，他缩手的速度恰到好处——如果不是邦德已经怀疑起了什么，“将这种不着调的调情留给女士们吧。”

　　Q直勾勾地看着他，手上收拾东西的动作也没停，但脸上的表情和拘谨的身体语言都透露出了不想再聊下去的讯息，邦德甚至弄不清楚他的拒绝究竟是针对他方才说得那句话，还是自己刚刚在握手时的失礼行径。邦德尝试着跟他简单的告别，Q摆了摆手小声地说了明天见，那台庞大的升降机降下来时掀起的动静把Q最后的某句话吞没，也许是道别，也许是别的。

　　我是你的军需官。这句话在年长的前任Q身上来说就是字面意思，而对于他来说却不仅仅是这样，以他的能力，当然做不了邦德的甲胄，却最终总要和他站在一起。这一天不算太早，当然也不算太迟。

　　“保护他有很多方法，并不是挺身而出或者是同行并肩才算做保护，站在他身后我依然可以为他竖起最严苛的防线。”但很可惜这一次Q没有选择。

　　邦德那天晚上睡得并不安稳，他喝了一点酒，又也许不止一点，他总是迷迷糊糊地梦到Q那张略带着微笑的脸，Q看起来像是没有秘密在瞒着他，他们平常地说着无关紧要的话题，放下防备的他看起来加倍的年轻和温柔，这种在记忆中从未出现过的画面让Bond醒来后觉得失落，他搞不懂那是否是他心中所期待Q有的样子，而不仅仅是那个夹带着冷漠的军需官。

　　“睡得好吗？”Q把装着手枪的匣子放进他的手里，邦德看着他，突然觉得有点儿陌生，他梳得一丝不苟的头发和笔挺的西装都是引发这种感觉的罪魁祸首。

　　“不太好。”他以为自己这样的话只会引来Q略带调侃的笑，但却得来了一片丢进他手心的褪黑素，“你还有两个小时可以睡。”

　　邦德攥紧了手心里的小药片，打开那只匣子瞥了一眼，一把枪，一只表，一枚戒指和一只领带夹，“我们有两个人。”

　　“但我们只需要一把枪。”Q毫不避讳地开始在他面前吞下维生素片和明显过量的安眠药，邦德分辨不清Q是太擅长察言观色，还是他真的只想回答这一件装备的因果。

　　“这意味着我不会丢下你一个人。”邦德觉得自己有点认真了，或者是他根本没领会这个男孩做这件事的意思。

　　Q愣了一下，然后孩子似地笑了起来，“你用不着承诺，我当然知道啊，我是任务的关键，不是吗？”

　　Bond没办法反驳他，他尝试着和Q聊一些别的东西，但显然一开始入手的话题就很糟糕，“你真的恐飞？”

　　“没错，”Q皱了皱眉，但面对自己的短处仍显出了十分可贵难得的坦诚，“但你不用担心，一点点药就足够我挺过去了，绝对不会影响到工作。”

　　“那可不是一点点。”

　　“为了工作我们总要有所牺牲的嘛，”Q扯了扯毯子的下摆，把自己整个舒舒服服地团进座位里，而他的笔记本电脑被牢牢地安放在他的怀里，像是专属于怕黑孩子的毛绒玩具，“你本不是也不愿意在任务里带上我，这是一种妥协，于我也是。”

　　他的无所谓让邦德看见了专属于年轻人的潜能和成熟的从容，从某些角度来说，他并不应该因此而欣悦，毕竟这让他同时意识到了自己的衰老，虽然缓慢但仍然客观存在着，怎么也不可能走向逆转。

　　很奇怪的是邦德并不记得后来自己都问了些什么，他只记得在起飞后，Q逐句回答他的问题，表情疲倦而不自然，却仍然支撑着不忽视他，但最后还是撑不住，支支吾吾、声音渐弱地睡过去了。邦德猜这个男孩并不太擅长打理他的头发，或者是才从哪个不可靠的社交网站上扒下来了某些奇奇怪怪的教程，然后按照那上面做的，因为那些貌似一丝不苟的发丝在他睡着后一缕缕地跑了出来，遮住了他太阳穴两边渗出的冷汗。

　　邦德那个时候才想起Q给他的药，那片褪黑素早被他的手汗浸得一塌糊涂，白色的痕迹残留在他的手心，带着点莫名其妙的苦涩。

　　或许真如马洛里说得那样，他可以在这次任务里和Q增进点对对方的了解，这有助于日后的工作效率。

　　但邦德很快就又想到了什么，于是愤愤然地把那片糟糕的小药片扔进马丁尼里，一口气喝了下去，高空气流的轰鸣声像是在他脑子里嗡嗡作响。

　　去他妈的增进对对方的了解，Q难道不是对他了若指掌？只有他才是那个需要增进了解的白痴，邦德想，听说人和人成为朋友的捷径就是分享秘密，按这么说来，他这边已经把家底都交给Q了，却都算不上是Q的朋友。


	3. Chapter 3

　　

　　他们刚下飞机没多久就遇到了伏击，邦德推搡着把Q塞进车里然后带着他玩命似的飙车，他没机会用上新的DB10，于是子弹打碎了那脆弱的前挡风玻璃和后视镜。而Q对这一切显得并不排斥或者恐慌，只是用着一种超乎常人地冷静把自己的电脑包抓起来放在脸颊前挡风，在第三辆轿跑被邦德推挤逼迫着落进峡谷时，仍还保持着刚下飞机那副惨白的死人脸，像是只安静的布娃娃。

　　而唯一能分散点儿邦德的注意力、并给他带来些好心情的，就是Q的发型因为这个彻底乱了套，取下眼镜并顶着一头卷发的他看起来格外年轻且柔和，梅子般的唇因为冷风褪了色，可怜兮兮的惨白着，但他看上去仍然非常镇定，于是邦德一边猛打方向盘一边轻声地“关照”了一下他，“你不害怕？”

　　“我的电脑包是特制的，”Q不紧不慢地说，但显然在这种缺少挡风玻璃的追逐战中并不适合开口，他呛咳了几声，偏着头把包收到胸前，指关节因为扣得太紧而漫上一层青白，“我甚至想用扛得住九级地震来形容它。”

　　“我想你应该多研究研究，再用这材料给你自己做套衣服，”邦德开了一句玩笑，他把车停在下高速的一道人烟稀少的岔路里，“但我们说的害怕好像不是同一个意思。”

　　Q摆摆手示意他要是有什么问题得等会儿再说，他飞快地打开门冲下了车，蹲在一棵树下干呕了好一会儿，他上飞机前什么也没吃，此时也吐不出什么东西来，稀薄的消化液里只夹着几颗被酸蚀得面目全非的药片，散落在那些尖锐的小石子里，“你刚才是想说什么？”

　　邦德低下头看着那狼藉的一片，“我以为你是真的很冷静来着，但现在看来是你根本没清醒。”

　　“大概吧，”他缓了一口气，接过了邦德递过来的水，“但没清醒也挺好，指不定我清醒的时候会对你的飙车行为感到惊慌失措，以后你再想从我这儿拿到豪车就难了。”

　　邦德没把他的玩笑话再放在心上了，只是用一种略显古怪的语气提醒着他，“你应该少吃点安眠药的，缓释片也是，它们对你这个年纪的人没什么好处。”

　　“你其实没什么立场说这个，邦德先生，你比我还迷恋它们，不过如果这是在关心我的话，我的回应是谢谢，”他仰起头非常轻盈地眨了眨左眼，“但不提出解决办法的任何关心都是耍流氓，邦德先生。”

　　他们可不是一个年纪，Q显然根本没有抓住他话里的重点，邦德暗暗地腹诽了一句。

　　但他对此能有什么解决的办法呢？邦德想，Q那么倔强又那么坚定，自己没法劝服他不要跟着搅进这个任务里来，自然也没有办法劝服他不要再吃药。更何况，无论是什么任务里，Q都需要保持冷静，比他多上好几倍的冷静。

　　如果这样能让Q镇定下来，他根本就无权在任务中阻止。

　　于是他只能沉默地看着Q挺直的背脊，那翠绿的眼睛里密布的血丝让人心焦，却无可奈何。

　　“我们走吧。”Q说。

　　于是他们又一起上了车，“我只是想说，Q，我们的每一种感觉都有它存在的必要，我们能感觉到寒冷，饥饿，才不至于冻死，饿死。”

　　“……不，邦德，在这件事上你应该比我更清楚，我在为MI6工作的时候，是没有权利感觉到疲惫或者躁郁的，它们太致命了，不是会害死我，就是会害死别人。”

　　————————————————————————————————————

　　Q在导航这件事上比GPS智能太多，他甚至用不着打开他那台宝贝笔记本，就能给邦德指出一条合适的道路前往酒店。尽管邦德很想调侃一句他听起来太糟糕，气若游丝得像是个危重病人，但这也许并不是个好时机。

　　所以他们在Q说“沿着这条路一直走，三公里后左转”之后，就陷入着可贵又尴尬的沉默，Q看上去没有再找话题的欲望，低着头摆弄他那台宽屏的智能手机，却只是在打无聊的贪吃蛇。

　　“我以为你会用苹果。”

　　“你以为。”Q轻声地重复了一遍，像是强调，又像是回答，这没什么好“以为”的不是吗，事实明晃晃地摆在他手上，就像他确信邦德也“以为”自己会因为几个小钱就让他们一起去住小旅馆那样。

　　“毕竟你是喜欢乔布斯的不是吗？”邦德似乎还没对这个话题死心，他又追问了一句，正等着酒店登记的Q扬起了一边眉毛，显得有些出乎意料，似乎是不明白邦德为什么会对这件事像个孩子一样的耿耿于怀。

　　“安卓的系统是开源的，对我来说很方便，”Q怕他听不懂似地，又加了一句比较“私人化”的回复，“我们通常会希望特别喜欢的东西在自己面前保留最后一点神秘感，别的我也解释不来，你就当是这样吧。”Q非常自然地笑了一下，眼神从他那儿移到了前台小姐的脸上。

　　就这个笑，就是这样子的笑，像是在暗示自己有什么秘密一样的疏远又温柔。

　　他将自己丢下，然后说出“当做什么都没发生并没有那么难”的时候也是一模一样的神情，邦德不知道自己为什么把这个记得这么清楚，但他的确是那一瞬间才意识到Q是经常笑的，那么，究竟是什么让他以为Q一直对他人都很冷漠？

　　这个疑问一直被带到了房间里，邦德觉得如果不是因为看到了豪华套房的话，他还能再思考一会儿的。

　　“拜托，Q，总统套房？”

　　“我需要你能吸引到最多人的注意，当然不是普通人，是那些对这次任务有所窥伺的人。”Q把电脑包甩到沙发的一角，然后贴着它缩进了柔软的靠垫里。

　　“那你最好祈祷自己的命硬一点，”邦德翻了个白眼，一本正经说着风凉话，他当然清楚Q的意思，这样招摇当然可以诱得那些蠢蠢欲动的“虫子们”因为耐不住诱惑而爬出来，但是背后的正主才不会因为他们暴露这一点儿空子就发动攻击呢，“这时候你倒是不考虑钱的事儿了。”

　　Q无意给他解释自己的计划，要知道马洛里给这次任务批的时长是三个月呢，如果进展顺利，只要能缩短两周的时长，他就能把这笔钱捞回自己的口袋，“如果是我，就会选择现在作为第一波试……探。”

　　Q突然诡秘地哽了一下，全因为一枚消音过的子弹擦过他的肩膀打在了他身后的墙上，“不好意思，你通常都这样乌鸦嘴吗？Q。”他被邦德一阵大力带倒在沙发背后，因为太瘦而突出的肩胛骨重重地磕在地面上，邦德所不知道也不能知道的是，这个时候Q没在顾及危险，他只是在想着自己付出的那两百镑房费换来的手工编织地毯真是不错，够厚，也够软。

　　“不多见，但也不少吧，”邦德的胳膊横亘在Q的胸口，紧紧地压着他的上半身，“你猜我们要赔多少钱？”

　　“一分也不要！”邦德冲着他低喝了一声，从肋下抽出Q配给他的那把枪，Q的嘴角微妙地上扬了一点儿，“放心地开枪把，它可是配有自动修正的防手抖系统，还外加了内消音效果，享受你的战斗，我杀人成瘾的‘老板’。”

　　邦德当然听出了他的讽刺，青年的锐利总是忍不住从冷静的外皮下伸出一角，稍稍地挂绊他，划开一道不痛不痒的浅浅伤口，似乎是用于提醒青年本人的存在一样。

　　Q在邦德警惕地缓步离开后翻了个身，把耳朵贴在地毯上，听着那悉悉索索的脚步摩擦声渐行渐远，皮鞋踏上木地板的声音传过来有种迷人的沉闷，而消音后的子弹只听得到极其轻微的破空声和没入肉体的湿黏响动，战场离他很远又很近，不同于荧幕背后，他嗅得到硝烟和血腥——而这一切通常在邦德任务结束后，回到他的身边报道，他才能有所感应。

　　他的鼻尖擦在沙发背后的羊毛沙发套上，一种干燥温暖的气息充斥了他整个胸腔，无耻点说，这的确让他有点昏昏欲睡，而且他“充满信任感”的一点儿也不担心邦德——因为……

　　“Q，你通常都这么没有危机意识和抵抗意识的躺在地上等待着救援或者是死吗？”Q感觉到一只汗津津的手扣上了他的腕子，然后那只手的主人带着点未知来由的怒意把他拉了起来，而他满不在乎地从那种有些责罚意味的拘禁里挣脱出来，拍了拍身上根本不存在灰尘。

　　“在只有两个敌人的时候，我认为我可以适时放松我的身体，有什么问题吗？老板。”

　　邦德把枪收进枪套里，它微烫地熨帖着他肋下的那一小片皮肤，像是一只鲜活的小动物一样，“你怎么知道只有两个人？我的小救世主。”他将那个称呼咬得稍微重了点，带着点讽刺的意味，但Q对此并没有什么反应，也对，他和两任M都不一样，他不会管自己是否又杀了人，他只在意那些经由他那双巧手的“小玩意儿”们是否还能完整完美的回到他手上。

　　邦德一边这样地胡思乱想着，一边观察着此时Q的反应——每当宣布什么重要的消息时，Q总会下意识地挺直腰背，把脚后跟并拢，像是在向谁做什么汇报一样，邦德看着他严肃起来的神情，不由自主地稍稍屏息（他不会承认这是为了保持合适的身高差），“无论是你的档案还是我自己这几年的切身感触都明确地告诉了我，你喜欢单干，不喜欢听命令，也许这算是我特意成全你的爱好？”

　　“什么？”

　　“这不是我的乌鸦嘴，邦德先生，”Q放松下来，懒洋洋地倚在沙发靠背上，“你似乎在我跟你一起干外勤的那瞬间就忘了我的身份，忘了我最擅长做什么，但也正好，我现在是外勤，我可再没有义务一定要提醒你所有的任务情况，我只保证你不会受伤，不保证你不会受惊吓。”

　　“Q？”邦德有点儿错愕地看着那个年轻人，而他翠绿的眸子应声抬上来，目光灼灼，并不像是撒谎。

　　“约书亚，”Q提醒道，尽管称呼问题对他来说实在是无关紧要，但他相信从细节开始维护规矩，永远比一开始就严肃地告诉邦德要遵守它们来得合适，“这很公平，邦德先生，你不听命令，而我也没有必要主动去给你提供情报。”

　　“所以呢？”邦德挑高了一边的眉毛，如果可以的话，它大概都能因为邦德内心的不悦而直接飞到发际线里去了，这个年轻人似乎掌握了比任何人都好的让他听命令的方法，睿，智，无，匹。尽管他好像可以根本不管他人和自己的生死去完成任务，但事实是什么样的呢？谁知道呢？

　　Q从包里拿出自己的笔记本电脑，在膝上撬开它紧闭的躯体，像是剖开一只坚韧的蚌，“好问题，请在你需要的时候说‘请问我们下一步计划是什么’。”他的条件一点儿也不苛刻，一点儿也不过分，这反倒让邦德觉得头顶上那朵“阴谋论”的黑云又拓宽了一圈儿面积。

　　“那好吧……约书亚，请问我们下一步计划是什么？”

　　Q的眼神从那蓝盈盈的屏幕上移到了邦德那儿，和他对视了好几秒，“晚安，邦德先生，希望你做个好梦，至于尸体的事，你不用担心。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　“在某些时候，死人也是非常有用的。”邦德没问Q怎么做到去掉了渗进木地板接缝的血迹，也没问他是怎么把那个比他高出大半个头的尸体移出这间房子，他看得出Q在按捺着一种极其类似炫耀的情绪说出这句话。

　　这个年轻人是怎么回事？他看上去就像是只求偶的雄孔雀，在自己面前悄悄地展平自己艳丽的尾羽，但又比它们高明。

　　不止一点。

　　邦德的确好奇这个，只是他想喝完这杯再问，原因和Q昨夜一样荒诞，也许喝完这杯他就能醉到根本不在意Q会给出什么回复了，即便是Q告诉自己早餐是昨夜那人做成的，他也能面不改色地吃光到盘子都不用洗的地步。

　　“很多年前也有人对我这么说过。”邦德冲着他扬了扬酒杯，换来Q一个“就算大早上你也要用酒精麻痹自己吗你这支摇曳在风中的大破船”的眼神——别问邦德怎么能从一个简单的眼神里看出这么多信息，这句话Q说过好多回。

　　当然后半句是邦德自己猜的，Q也许还能在心里给他编个更糟糕的称呼。

　　“我想也没有那么久，你当上007有十年了吗？”

　　邦德觉得自己有点头痛，大概还需要两杯马丁尼才能治愈，“我们不是在讲尸体的事情吗，为什么要扯到我的身上？”更何况Q对自己知根知底，这种问题从他那儿说出来，实在是显得有些没话找话了，邦德腹诽。

　　“我只是在尝试着和你进行一点必要的社交接触，无聊的东扯西扯，绕开主要问题的顾左右而言他，你不是常常这么干吗？”邦德透过切割多面的水晶酒杯去看Q，许多个他的影像凝在杯子内壁上，像一只小小的收藏橱里挂满的名画。

　　Q的眼睛，盯在荧幕上；而他的手指，停留在键盘上，也许他身上最使用频率最高的那部分都给了他的电脑，邦德觉得自己顶多占了他现在CPU的百分之十，“不，Q，根本不是像你说的那样。”

　　听到这句话的Q给了他一个怜悯又宽容的眼神，“哦是吗？也许你每次都是一到Q支部就告诉了我装备回不来了，”他撇了撇嘴，故作悲愁地向一边偏了下头，“应该是因为这对我造成了太大的打击，导致我从来没有意识到你早就告诉了我重点。”

　　也许他需要多一倍的马丁尼了，邦德想，真是个难搞的年轻人。

　　Q像是意识到自己最开始引出的话题不那么合适，用这一大堆夹枪带棒的讽刺将上个话题一笔带过，他垂着睫毛走回自己的沉默里，就像广场上吃饱了玉米粒、敛起翅膀的灰鸽，邦德觉得自己大概是喝醉了，不然为什么这么合适追问的场合，他竟然还保持着闭口不言。

　　但很快他们独处的时光就被客房的电话铃声给打破了，邦德没有去接电话的意思，而Q也同样没有让他去接的意思，邦德从自己听到的只言片语里能分辨出他们在讲昨晚的事，接着是Q开始低声地道歉，声音压抑中饱含着歉意。

　　邦德在他撂下电话的那一瞬间就表达了自己的疑惑，“怎么了？”

　　“当然是解决了。”

　　“我不是问这个，”邦德揉了揉额角，“你在对他道歉，是酒店前台？”

　　Q耸耸肩，看上去满不在乎，“酒店经理，那张被毁掉的墙纸就要两百刀，更不要说墙壁的修补费用了……不过他也对我们受到惊吓深表歉意，所以不仅这件事一笔勾销，还免掉了这周的房费。”

　　“你刚刚是在装可怜欺骗那个老实经理。”邦德一字一句慢慢说着，努力让自己听上去令人信服。

　　“这是计谋，邦德先生，”Q坦然地回击道，“如果只靠装可怜就能赚到将近五千刀，我不至于还在还房贷。”

　　Q端起自己那杯覆盆子奶昔，在落地窗前往下望，警车的顶灯在距离他十五层之下切换着红蓝乱闪，一个头发发灰的男人和他穿定制西装的保镖被一同推搡了进去。

　　他又消灭了一个对手，邦德的对手，他都要忍不住在心里为自己点上一个赞了，尽管物化自己好像有点儿残酷，但他还是很满意从前听到的那句“你的头脑是MI6最重要的资产之一”。

　　Q当然知道在这件事上那个男人无比无辜，但Q也相信警署能给他一个牢里呆久一点儿的理由。Q可没有说有钱人都为富不仁，他只是比别人对“莫须有”的罪名理解得多一点而已，同样是动动手指，杀人显得太不优雅了。

　　他回过头，邦德看上去喝了太多酒，斜靠在书橱上注视着那个装着鲜果的金盘子，对发生的一切无知无觉。邦德眼中的兴味闪闪发亮，Q甚至有点儿担心他会不会尝试去偷走那个装饰性远大于实用性的“破玩意”。

　　这是信任的一种，至少他得这么相信，Q告诉自己，当然不是指的偷盘子，是指的邦德对他所做的那一切，近乎于无的好奇。

**Author's Note:**

> *约书亚：Joshua，意为Saviour，救主。


End file.
